Automobiles and other vehicles provide a significant portion of transportation for commercial, government, and private entities. Vehicles, such as autonomous vehicles, drive on roadways that may experience a build-up of ice or snow on the roadway surface. The presence of ice or snow on a roadway presents a potential risk to the vehicle due to a loss of traction with the roadway surface and a resulting loss of vehicle control. Thus, ice or snow on a roadway surface presents a risk of injury to occupants of vehicles driving on roadways with ice or snow. Detection of ice or snow on a roadway can reduce the likelihood of accidents and potential injury to vehicle occupants.